


running in circles

by ellekim94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellekim94/pseuds/ellekim94
Summary: “Oh, where'd you get that from? Did someone actually bumped their head somewhere and confessed their undying love to you?" Oikawa teased.Kindaichi looked indifferent at their captain, used to the teasing even though that hurt a little. "It's from Iwaizumu-san, captain."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	running in circles

It wasn’t unusual at all that on Valentine’s Day, Oikawa received a lot confessions and chocolates. He was the most popular person at school after all, perhaps even on the whole prefecture because of his perfect face and perfect play. He even has fans outside their own school.

Iwaizumi knew that and yet, he looked down at the box of chocolates he was holding. It was milk chocolate shaped in different kinds of ball — basketball, baseball, volleyball, etc. He clutched the chocolate in his hand, staring down at them as if asking himself, _what’s wrong with me?_ He sighed and figured the whole idea was stupid anyway. He wondered what he was thinking. He looked at Oikawa from their classroom, receiving another dozen of branded chocolates from guys and girls. He had that gorgeous smile as he received them, probably relishing the feeling of fame and love he’s receiving from everyone. Not that Iwaizumi can blame these people though.

He shoved the chocolate back on his bag and looked away. There was nothing he could do anyway, Iwaizumi thought. Besides, he and Oizawa were just fine the way they were. What they have now, he wouldn’t give it up for the dream of more.

That afternoon, he walked towards gym for practice but he was holding a box of chocolate on his hand. He glanced at Kindaichi and Kunimi who were doing stretches together and threw it to them. God, that chocolate had it rough that day, Iwaizumi guiltily thought, but at least they wouldn’t go to waste.

Kunimi caught it. “Iwaizumi-san?” he asked, looking at the strange-looking chocolate. It wasn’t like the usual chocolate people give away for this day. Being in the volleyball team, even he received a few.

“You guys can have it. It’s useless and it’d be a waste to throw them away,” Iwaizumi simply said with a shrug before proceeding to stretch by himself.

Kunimi and Kindaichi looked at each other, both with confused expressions and raised brows. Iwaizumu was already practicing spikes with Watari when Oikawa arrived at the gym, carrying another dozen of chocolates he must have received while walking towards practice. Being the simple guy that he was, he looked like he was carrying medals as he was entering the gym with the chocolates in his hands, all proud and sparkling.

However, what caught Oikawa’s eyes were the chocolate that Kindaichi and Kunimi were eating. It looked familiar and he immediately bounced at them.

“Oh, where'd you get that from? Did someone actually bumped their head somewhere and confessed their undying love to you?" Oikawa teased, sitting in between Kindaichi and Kunimi and grabbing a piece of the familiar looking chocolate, the volleyball-shaped one.

Kindaichi looked indifferent at their captain, used to the teasing even though that hurt a little. He received a few chocolate that day, too! He still answered, ”It's from Iwaizumu-san, captain."

Oikawa's face dropped, almost dropping the piece he was supposed to pop inside his mouth. "Iwa-chan confessed to you?" he asked incredulously.

"No!" Kindaichi immediately said, looking just as incredulous as his senpai. "He said something about — it's useless and he didn't want to throw it away? That's why he gave it to me and Kunimi."

"Maybe Iwaizumi-san is going to confess but changed his mind?" Kunimi suggested.

"Really? Who?" Kindaichi asked.

"I don't know. It's just an idea.”

Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumu’s direction who just perfectly spiked another volleyball, doing high-five with Watari. He couldn’t help but sighed a little because he thought his best friend was the one who’s an idiot despite the number of times Iwaizumi called him idiot which was like, every time, which says a lot.

“Give me another one,” Oikawa said before standing up. He picked another volleyball-shaped one and it quickly disappeared to his mouth. It was still as delicious as he remembered it back in grade school.

He smiled a little and glanced at Iwaizumi again thinking, _idiot,_ before dismissively throwing all the chocolates he received to his bag, wondering if Takeru would be able to eat everything.

Later that evening, Oikawa finally found Iwaizumi alone at the club room after practice that afternoon. The other members had already left while the ace was just fixing his bag, having changed already out of his gym clothes.

"Iwa-chan, are you going home?" Oikawa naturally asked in such enthusiasm despite the time. "Don't you have a date?"

"Not everyone is like you, idiot," Iwaizumi replied, not looking at Oikawa's direction. He seemed to be putting more force in the things in his bag. Anyone would wonder what did his clothes do to him.

"Well, I did receive a lot of chocolates this year, too," the setter admitted, going to his own bag as well. "Do you want some?"

"No, thanks," the ace quickly said, throwing his bag to his back. "Hurry up, I'm locking up." He usually waited for Oikawa to change before they leave together but that night, he stepped outside first and waited for him there. Iwaizumi wasn’t a masochist, that’s why.

After Oikawa finished changing, Iwaizumi locked the club room and began walking. Oikawa looked at his retreating figure for a moment before running after him.

They walked in an unusual silence before Oikawa said, "I wonder what I'd do with all these chocolates though. I don't like any of them."

"Why'd you take them all then, idiot?"

Oikawa ignored that and continued to say, "I did find a chocolate that I like though. Unfortunately, it wasn't given to me."

Iwaizumi looked at him with a raised brow, as if he couldn't believe there was a single soul in the school who didn't confess their love to Oikawa that day.

"It's given to Kindaichi," Oikawa finished, looking straight at Iwaizumi's eyes.

The ace visibly stopped, locking eyes with the person he was playing volleyball with since grade school. They stood there for a long time, neither willing to move another step or back.

Finally, Oikawa being the person that he was, spoke again in frustration. "And I really love that chocolate, you know! That's the type of chocolate you can only get from the store a block away our grade school. It's not even branded but it's the best!“ He paused and gave a small smile, "You used to buy that for me all the time when we're kids, Iwa-chan, remember?"

Of course, Iwaizumi remembered. It’s the reason he bought them. He looked down at the ground and scratched the back of his head, muttering, "I guess so." Then, he glanced again at Oikawa and said, "Because you won't stop crying whenever we have to stop playing volleyball, idiot! That’s the only way you’ll stop crying.”

The setter laughed. "Well, that's true. I love those volleyball-shaped ones.“

Their laughter died down and neither knew what to say again.

"The other chocolates, they're more expensive and probably tastes better," Iwaizumi broke the silence this time, still looking at the ground. "Why'd you want some cheap chocolate?"

"I don't know,” Oikawa shrugged honestly. He could tell what Iwaizumi was trying to say. "Maybe because it's the one I'm always used to. It’s the one that has always been there, no matter how high or low I get. It's the chocolate I love after all."

The ace looked up at Oikawa and he wasn't just teasing. He wasn't fooling around, he wasn't joking. He was looking at Iwaizumi with such pained but hopeful expression that frankly, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but mirror at that time.

Iwaizumi couldn't help but grit his teeth. "You idiot..." he muttered, looking down again.

"It's given to Kindaichi though," Oikawa pouted.

Iwaizumi began walking again, faster this time, because he wasn't sure what just happened or what Oikawa even said. His heart was being fast, probably even trying to leap out of his chest, and he wondered if it was okay to give himself a chance.

Oikawa was struggling to follow Iwaizumi because damn, he was brisk walking and the practice was already tiring enough, until Iwaizumi suddenly stopped and it made Oikawa stopped as well, probably about a couple of meters behind Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan, are you —"

The ace looked back at him and grabbed something from his bag. He threw it to Oikawa who caught it with no problem.

Oikawa's eyes widened when he saw what it was. It was the same chocolate but the box wasn’t abused with forceful clutching and the chocolate was perfectly safe inside. "Iwa-chan..." he began crying, running towards Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi's face was the color of the tomato but he didn't make a move to run or escape from Oikawa’s tight hold onto him. He didn't want to anymore. He wouldn't look at Oikawa though when he said, "Stop crying, idiot."

"I thought you gave it to Kindaichi."

"I did, but I didn't give all. I know you like this so even if I wouldn't be able to give it to you today, I thought I can still give it to you tomorrow.”

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa cried even more at the thought that it didn't matter to Iwaizumi if he would accept his feelings and return them. He was just thinking of Oikawa's feelings.

"I said stop crying. Some people are already sleeping, idiot!" Iwaizumi said, looking pissed, but he wouldn't move from Oikawa's hold of him.

Suddenly, Oikawa stopped crying and squirming. He removed himself from Iwaizumi and looked at him seriously. Iwaizumi looked back at him even though his face was still flushed.

"Iwa-chan, what I said," the setter said with such determination, “I mean it.”

"I know," Iwaizumi answered with a sigh.

"Why do you look so depressed then?" Oikawa complained, pouting again at him.

Iwaizumi gave a weak smile. Yes, he could get used to this. This wouldn't change anything that much given their already strange relationship but he decided he still wanted this. This, _more,_ what Oikawa was offering him. He could give this a chance. He could give them a chance.

"I love you, too, Oikawa-idiot."

Perhaps if Oikawa didn't cry that much and made Iwaizumi's shirt drenched with tears and snot, that night would have counted as romantic.

Iwaizumi didn't mind.

It was still perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> // this started with 1,032 words and ended with 1,716. i just finished season 2 last night and i wonder how many more stories i’ll be able to write considering i wrote this at around 3 in the morning, in my phone, while lying on my back!
> 
> // this is inspired from https://pin.it/5tgLY7v which i kept seeing on pinterest, kept thinking about this story, for about three times, before i actually decided fine, i’ll write this.
> 
> // title is from post malone's circles.


End file.
